the_unwantedfandomcom-20200214-history
Nickolas Cain
Nickolas Cain Nickolas Cain is a 19 year old boy he prefers to go by Nik he has a bit of a temper and this can land him in hot water with people however most of the time he is quick to say sorry. He is a bit cold with people to start with and tends to give out only basic infomation never letting one peek behind the curtains to his life. However once you get to know him he is a nice person all round and he will always put his friends before himself. Nickolas seems to also hate it when he sees girls upset and if he sees this he seems almost compelled to find the problem and fix it and if it was caused by someone he always wants to find that person and punish them. Nickolas will always sees the goodness in people even tho at times he will not show this, he is also discreet in showing he cares he does this by acting as if he does not care or seeing a problem as a joke but secretly his mind works overtime to fix the problem and better the lives of his friends and loved ones. Physical Appearence Nickolas is a handsome young man he stands around 5ft 8 and has wavy jet black hair coupled with chocolate brown eyes. He is mainly always seen wearing a plain colored t shirt either in grey or black he is near always seen wearing his favorite black leather jacket coupled with black jeans and boots. He sometimes wears sunglasses with his outfit as well. Nickolas takes pride in his appearence and always dresses for the occasion wether that is for a Dance or a party or a night out he dresses to impress and almost never fails to do so. Background Nickolas's Family complicated he had a loving mother who he cherished dearly however his father was another story he never got on with his father even as a boy, as a child his father resented him and although his father never layed a hand on him he made his feelings clear he shunned Nickolas however when Nickolas reached the age of 19 he got into a fight with his father to the point where it acutally came to blows. after the fight Nickolas packed his stuff up and kissed his mother goodbye before storming out of the house. ever since then Nickolas has never looked back his new attidue was forget the past look to the future and so for a while he did not care what he did, he did whatever pleased him and never looked back. After awhile he found himself in London, taking in the lights of the big city captial of england he decided to stay, going to school in London he began to meet new people he didnt know it yet but they would become friends for life Played He is Portayed By Sam Witwer Gallery Download (10).jpg|Nickolas in his favorite Jacket Images (18).jpg Category:Male Character Category:Unwanted